


for the act of wanting

by PlunnyBait13



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fuck a typo gdi, Gen, Genderbending, I dont really know either my peeps, Take it however you want, Wait i cant freely tyoe tags now this is awesome, aaaahhhhh, anywho i shirked reviewing for this, either platonic or nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlunnyBait13/pseuds/PlunnyBait13
Summary: Evan misses some things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im posting this on mobile and i cant rant in the tags bc it idk how to separate tags here ugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan misses some things.

_Evan misses Jadey's long hair._

It was too hot, she said. Tying it up didn't really keep her as cool as it was having it only reach her ears.

She'd cut it in some sort of, pixie-style, was it? He didn't really know what it was called.

All that he knows is that he won't get to see her cute ponytail again until the winter comes, maybe autumn if he's lucky.

Which he isn't. Lucky, that is.

 

* * *

 

_Evan misses Jadey's smiles._

Not that crooked smirk or those too wide, too condescending ones that she gave out to people these days. He misses the kind of smiles she had when they were younger. That shy but sweet smile she did when she hadn't liked showing the world her braces. Missed when her smiles lit the entire room and seemed to be reserved for him and him alone.

He wonders what it would take to see her smile again.

 

* * *

 

_Evan misses Jadey._

_..._

That's it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadey is cool now.

_Jadey cuts her hair short._

She knows Evan likes girls with long hair. It's something she doesn't want to think about. At all.

( _Liar_ , her own voice singsongs back at her. _Liar, liar, pants on fire._ )

So she asks her mom if she could get it short. Her mom is obviously appalled at the action -almost disappointed- and asks why.

"It's too hot," is what she remembers saying. Her mom believes her.

(She wishes she could believe that too.)

 

* * *

_Jadey finally has her braces removed._

(And she's starting to distance herself from Evan now.)

She's been making friends all around the campus. People like her better when she's joking around, when she acts with more bravado than she actually feels.

(No they don't. People hate her even more now that she's talking-)

Whereas Evan got quieter, she got louder. More cool, more popular.

(-and it's just the information she needed.)

 

* * *

 

_Jadey doesn't miss Evan._

...

(She's lying. Again.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asghdbdjdk i couldnt stop myself help me i wanna draw ideas for this sssoooo bbbaaaaddddd. Ahaudjjdksksk


	3. doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick doodle of mine

i wanted to doodle and ended up with this haha, thought i might as well put it here too kek

**Author's Note:**

> its my periodicals and all i can think abt is this and i had to let it out so i can review in peace 
> 
> Hope you enjoy whatever this was lmao, it was fun writing it, maybe I'll end up fleshing this out one day but eh //shrugs loudly


End file.
